Rescue
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: There was sounds of fighting outside the room she was being held in. She had a weapon now, and they would know all about it when they came near her again.


Author's Note: I only know Wonder Woman from the movie so apologise now if the characters are wrong.  
This was originally started for RipWeek Day 3 - Unusual Friends but not finished at the time. Finished it now so I thought I would post.  
Enjoy.

* * *

There was sounds of fighting outside the room she was being held in. Refusing to be afraid she gripped the lamp from the bedside table, waiting for the men who had taken her from her home.

She had a weapon now, and they would know all about it when they came near her again.

The door opened suddenly, and a man appeared. Tall with sandy hair and beard, he was wearing a long brown coat and holding a strange weapon in his hand.

"Your Highness," he smiled at her, "I'm Captain Rip Hunter and I'm here to take you home." Yelling behind him made him turn and shoot before he told her, "We have to leave now."

Hesitant to trust this man she was surprised when he crouched in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"I know you're scared," he said softly, "But I promise you that I will take you home."

He extended his arm, offering her his hand. After looking into his eyes to make sure he wasn't lying to her, she nodded and took his hand, letting out a slight cry of surprise when he pulled her to him, scooping her up into his arms.

"Hold onto me," he told her, before climbing onto the bed then jumping out the window.

She gripped onto Captain Hunter feeling the air whistling around her, surprised when they reach solid ground much quicker than they should have.

"Gideon," he called, "Open the hatch."

She watched part of the floor suddenly open, and she could see a ladder in the hole. Slowly she climbed down, moving out the way as her rescuer slid down behind her.

"Alright," he grinned, "Let's get you home, Your Highness."

Drawing herself up she smiled at him, "You can call me Diana."

x

Rip smiled at the young girl standing there. He knew she was being raised as a warrior, but she was barely ten years old, yet had handled everything with the grace and strength her people would be proud of.

"You should call me Rip, Diana," he reciprocated, "And I know you want to go home but first I need to make sure you've not been hurt."

Diana grimaced, giving him a pout that reminded him of Jonas.

"Once you have been checked I will allow you a treat before we take you home," Gideon spoke up making the little girl spin looking for the owner of the voice.

Rip smiled, "That's Gideon. She is the AI who runs the ship and looks after me," he leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "I would be lost without her."

The little girl giggled.

"It's a rare offer that she'll give you a treat after a medical check," Rip told her, "I wouldn't get one."

Diana laughed and followed Rip through the corridors of the ship. As she looked around Diana asked questions that made Rip smile and miss his son. Once he'd dropped his guest off Rip decided to go home for a while to see his little boy.

Reaching the med-bay Rip lifted Diana onto the couch and attached the cuff, "This won't hurt."

He stood back waiting until Gideon finished the scan, smiling at the questions the little girl continued to ask the AI. Gideon, as always, didn't tire of answering.

"And we're done," Rip said once the scan finished, "You're perfectly healthy. So, how about we go get that treat Gideon promised you?"

Diana beamed at him taking his hand to walk to the galley. Once there Rip smiled to find that Gideon had made one of the best loved sweet dishes from Diana's home.

"How long before we have an entry point?" he asked Gideon as he made himself some tea while their guest ate.

"Due to the unique circumstances of our guest's home," Gideon explained, "It will be another hour before we are able to safely exit the timestream at the correct point."

Rip smiled, "That'll give her time to finish her dessert."

"Am I right that we will be making an unscheduled visit to London after we return the princess to her home?" Gideon asked.

Smiling slightly, Rip nodded.

x

Rip gently eased the Waverider down in the middle of the field, aware that he was being surrounded by some of the greatest warriors in history. Releasing himself then the young girl from their restraints, Rip led her to the cargo bay.

The moment the hatch opened Rip raised his hands in surrender.

"Mother," Diana cried happily running to the woman at the front of the group walking towards them.

Queen Hippolyta caught the girl and moved Diana behind her as she took a step towards Rip.

"Mother," Diana caught her hand, "This is Captain Hunter, he jumped out of a window with me so we could get away from the bad men."

Hippolyta hesitated before asking her daughter, "He did?"

Diana nodded enthusiastically.

"Your Majesty," Rip spoke up, "My name is Rip Hunter, I am a Time Master and was sent by the Vanishing Point to retrieve your daughter."

"Really?" Hippolyta asked intrigued, "I did not expect the Time Masters to interfere in this manner?"

Rip took a few steps forward, "Your daughter has great things ahead of her. The men who abducted her knew that. The only reason the Time Masters would interfere is to protect the timeline."

"Mother," Diana interrupted, "Can I show Captain Hunter the crystal cave?"

A familiar indulgent smile touched the queen's face, one Rip saw often on his wife's when dealing with their son.

"Of course," Hippolyta said, "But only for a short time. Captain Hunter has important duties he must return to."

Diana grabbed Rip's hand, pulling him away.

"Gideon," he called, "I'll be back soon."

x

Walking back to the Waverider, finally released by Diana after promising he would come back to visit, Rip turned to the Queen walking at his side.

"The men who abducted your daughter have been dealt with," he promised her, "And we have set up additional protections within the time stream for Themiscyra."

Hippolyta nodded, "My thanks, Captain. You were very patient with my daughter and her demands, I guess you have a child of your own."

"A son," Rip smiled proudly at the thought of his little boy, "A little younger than Diana. He is a joy to be around every moment I get to be with him."

Hippolyta smiled at him, "There are few outsiders who have seen this island, even fewer who are welcome to return. But I hope you keep your promise to my daughter, Captain Hunter and visit on occasion. You are always welcome."

Surprise filled him, knowing exactly what that meant.

"I'm honoured," Rip said softly, "And I will come to visit whenever I can."

Hippolyta gave him a soft nod, "I hope to see you soon."

Rip bowed to her, before jogging up the ramp onto his ship. As the door closed Rip waved goodbye to the Queen, feeling honoured that he was allowed to return whenever he wished. Very possibly the only man who had ever been given that honour.

"Gideon," he called as he headed up to the bridge, "Set course for home."


End file.
